This disclosure relates to curriculum creation using cognitive computing. Many organizations, whether business entities, not-for profits, or educational institutions, create curricula to provide education and training to members. A well-developed curriculum not only provides individuals with essential skills for performing particular roles, jobs, or functions, but also provides individuals with expanded educational opportunities thereby affording the individuals opportunities for advancement and personal growth.
Decisions relating to curricula creation are often controlled by a particular group of educators and trainers. The group determines the topics deemed important enough to merit development of educational materials with the aid of input from managers, persons of interest, specialists, etc.